My One-Shot Academia
by darkfire1220
Summary: Completely random one-shots of whatever I feel like writing at the time. Gender-benders, AUs, multiple pairings, fluff, romance, humor, drama, angst, you name it I'll probably end up writing it at some point if I'm feeling it. May eventually take requests for some chapters, we'll see what you all think first! Enjoy the madness!
1. Soft (Fem Izuku x Ochako)

_Chapter One: Soft (Fem Izuku and Ochako)_

When had she first fallen in love with Izumi Midoriya? Ochako pondered that time and time again, but every single time she would find herself wondering how on earth she hadn't just fallen for Izumi from the moment she laid eyes on her.

She really hadn't considered her sexuality before she met Izumi—she'd never had any boyfriends or girlfriends in middle school. Friends, yes, but no romantic partners. Not until U.A.

Not until U.A when she met a plain-looking girl who turned out to be anything but. She was smart as a whip, awkward, fiery, bashful, passionate, meek, aggressive, nerdy, and sweet, and Ochako had been utterly lost to her before she even knew what had happened.

A few months into their time at U.A, she admitted, with no small amount of insecurity, how she felt about Izumi to her mother when she was in desperate need of advice. Her mother hadn't hesitated to help her come to terms with her attraction for Izumi and encouraged her to follow her heart.

During the Training Camp, Tsuyu asked Ochako if she was attracted to Izumi and it took all her courage to admit to her friend that she was. Her fear of being seen as different was utterly for nothing—Tsuyu accepted her without question. Her offer to help Ochako was put on hold in the aftermath of the villain attack.

A year into their time at U.A was the first time Ochako caught Izumi looking at her with sometime more than mere friendly curiosity.

They had been watching a movie with the rest of the girls from Classes A and B in the dorms. Ochako was cuddled under a bunch of blankets near the sofa with Mina and Izumi, smack-dab between them. As the night had started to wind down, amidst the growing darkness of the dorms, she'd chanced a glance at Izumi and realized the other girl was staring at her.

It had been kind of adorable at first, seeing her sleepy eyes looking back at Ochako, but her gaze lingered for a little longer than it ever had before and kept dropping so she was staring at Ochako's lips instead. Maybe it was just Ochako's mind playing tricks on her, but it looked like Izumi really wanted to kiss her. She really wanted her to go for it, too.

It would be four more months before Ochako found out Izumi liked her back for sure and took a leap of faith to act on her feelings. But that was a story for another time.

Lying down in her bed, she ran her fingers through Izumi's messy, mint-green hair absently, feeling the softness of her curls. Ochako liked the color despite Izumi's initial uncertainty—this had been Eijirou's idea, after Izumi began toying with the idea of a slight image change. She looked like a scoop of mint-chocolate chip ice cream and Ochako found it adorable.

The only shade of green that hadn't changed was her eyes—deep, dark viridian orbs that Ochako could drown in if she let herself go in them. She'd seen those eyes blaze with fury, grow soft with love, light up with passion, and dim with exhaustion. She loved Izumi's eyes.

Her fingers halted at the edge of Izumi's hair and her gaze paused with them as she took in the marring of skin on the girl's arm. Surgical and battle scars were mixed in a mess on Izumi's right arm. Those scars reminded Ochako of Izumi's tenacity just as much as they reminded her how much the girl had suffered.

Izumi had told her once, rather reluctantly, that damaging her arms too much more could lead to her losing all function of them. Ochako had been so horrified that she made Izumi swear not to break herself like that again.

It wasn't the most fair promise she'd ever asked for, especially since they were both heroes and injuries were just a part of life, but Izumi had just held her close and made that promise softly.

The scars would never go away.

Ochako dipped her head and traced her lips over the highest scar, just below Izumi's shoulder. The brush of her lips on Izumi's skin must've woken her, for she shivered and stirred.

"Ochako?" She whispered.

"Sorry," Ochako apologized. Her hand reached over Izumi's body to clasp her hand gently. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok," Izumi yawned, turning over slightly to face Ochako. Her body was bare to Ochako's wandering eyes, save the short white t-shirt and black boxers. Ochako did her best not to linger on her girlfriend's more…feminine assets and the smooth, milky skin of her stomach.

"Why are you up?" Izumi asked curiously with a glance at the clock. "It's one in the morning."

"I was just…" Ochako paused and then shrugged. "Watching you."

Izumi's eyes glowed with amusement and Ochako felt her pulse quicken. "Watching me, hmm? Watching what part of me?"

"Just your hands," Ochako replied, rolling her eyes at Izumi's teasing. She reached out to clasp the scarred hand and lifted it to press her lips to the permanently misaligned fingers.

Izumi flushed guiltily and averted her eyes. She knew how badly her wounds had affected Ochako when she'd been nearly crippled. Thank goodness she'd gained much better control of her Quirk in the last year. If only she'd been more careful, Ochako wouldn't have had to worry so much…

Ochako realized Izumi was blaming herself again and leaned over her girlfriend, startling her out of her trance with a jolt. Warm breath ghosted Izumi's lips for a second, causing her to shiver until Ochako closed the gap and kissed her mouth fully and languorously.

"It's not your fault," Ochako whispered against her girlfriend's lips. She propped herself above Izumi, who was splayed out beneath her. "Okay?"

"I never wanted to worry you," Izumi replied, reaching up to caress Ochako's cheek. Her hand slid down the other girl's throat, past her collarbone, and stopped over her heart. "I love you."

"I know," Ochako said sweetly, pecking her mouth again. "I love you, too."

Izumi returned the kiss, but this time around it started to get heated. She groaned as Ochako's free hand slipped up her shirt and slowly, hesitantly cupped one of Izumi's breasts in her palm.

"We just did this," Izumi smirked a bit breathlessly into the kiss.

Ochako paused. "Sorry, did you want to stop for tonight?"

"No," Izumi denied, then suddenly surged up and flipped Ochako onto her back, making the other girl squeak in surprise.

Ochako's rosy cheeks burned as Izumi settled herself comfortably in her lap, straddling her girlfriend and leaning forward on her palms. A teasing nibble at the bottom of her lip made Ochako shudder. "My turn to be on top."

Good thing it was a Friday night.

* * *

**A/N: Idk man, I just feel like doing one-shots to try and bust through my writer's block. This'll be updated at random kinda whenever I'm feeling it. May later change the rating to include smut. We'll see what everyone thinks first.**

**As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Dark Angel (Villain Izuku AU)

_Chapter Two: Dark Angel (Villain Izuku AU)_

He'd been keeping tabs on the conflict between the heroes and the Eight Precepts of Death from the moment the attack had begun. When Tomura had told him about the so-called "partnership" he'd formed with the Yakuza group, Izuku really hadn't been too interested until he heard about the Quirk-Erasing bullets and how they were manufactured.

So here he was, doing his League of Villain allies a favor by making sure Himiko and Twice didn't bite the dust or get themselves captured. Well, he might've dropped by to keep an eye on them, anyways. He was nice like that, he thought to himself sarcastically.

The nineteen year-old criminal heard something rumbling aboveground and cocked his head to one side with only mild interest. No doubt that was Ryukyuu and her U.A student interns fighting the giant member of the Eight Precepts. They were making a wonderful racket, but he ignored it for the time being.

One of the interns had gone ahead to confront Chisaki and a couple other members of the Eight Precepts when they tried to escape with the girl, leaving behind a small group of Pros to deal with the others, as well as Himiko and Twice. Izuku was pretty sure this particular conflict was just about over, though—the member of the Eight Precepts overseeing the fight (Irinaka, or some other boring name) had lost his cool and gotten captured, giving Himiko and Twice a chance to beat it and escape.

So unprofessional, Izuku sniffed. For such a key member of the so-called revived Yakuza, he sure did like to throw temper tantrums when things didn't go his way.

Seeing as his allies were now safely out of the line of fire, Izuku decided it was about time he did what he came here to do.

He slowly stood up to avoid garnering the attention of the heroes and then blinked away with his Warping Quirk.

He emerged on the other side of the wall Chisaki had used to separate himself from the heroes and strode purposefully down the hallway. He could hear the sounds of fighting not far ahead, to which he raised his pace—he would rather get this done sooner than later.

Before long, he reached the exit of the tunnel and found himself in a huge, underground space that was being ravaged by the battle. The destruction bemused him, but he found himself focusing on the people involved in the fight.

The U.A intern working under Nighteye was doing a pretty bang-up job giving the Yakuza hell. Izuku couldn't help but admire the fine controls he displayed using his Quirk—that would have taken no small amount of time and effort to master. Still, the boy seemed to be having some difficulty keeping the girl safe while he battled the villains.

Izuku smirked. Perhaps he should lend the hero a hand.

He had yet to be noticed by the battling men, and his attention was garnered by the movement of one of the Precepts on the ground—the man had a pistol in his hands and had it aimed for the girl, who was cowering in what Izuku assumed was the young hero's cape. His eyes narrowed.

Faster than someone could blink, he had warped instantly to the man on the ground and stomped on the gun and his hands, crushing them. The Precept screamed in pain, but Izuku paid him no mind.

The other combatants froze in surprise at his sudden appearance and whirled on him, wary of the newcomer. Izuku found himself getting annoyed by the screaming Precept beneath him and pulled his foot back before viciously kicking his head. He dismissed the crack of bone—he'd really just intended to knock the man out, but if he was dead then he was dead. Not like his Quirk was of any use to Izuku in the first place.

"Mr. Hero," Izuku said before either of the remaining fighters could bring themselves to say anything. "I'll do you a favor just this once—take the girl and get out of here. I have business with this one."

Chisaki's eyes narrowed. "Eri won't be going anywhere. She is not a product that either of you brats are capable of appreciating."

Izuku smiled humorlessly. "Unfortunately, she doesn't belong to you anymore. And quite frankly, you won't be in much of a position to be owning anything in a few minutes."

The hero was slowly edging towards the girl and Chisaki took notice immediately. The Yakuza leader crouched in preparation to press his hands to the ground—no doubt to utilize his Quirk—but Izuku beat him to it by lifting his own hand in Chisaki's direction and making a snatching motion.

Chisaki froze as Izuku's motion pulled something out of his body. A brief flash of energy was all he saw as it surged out of his own form and flew to Izuku, where it buried itself within him. The Yakuza only let his surprise distract him for a moment as he made to destroy the ground and redirect it after Mirio—

Nothing happened.

Chisaki's eyes grew wide and Mirio watched uncertainly as he reached Eri and picked her up. The girl was staring in confusion when Chisaki's attempted attack did absolutely nothing, and she blinked from him to Izuku without comprehension.

"That's your cue, Mr. Hero," Izuku called to him smoothly. He clenched his left hand a few times, accustoming himself with the Quirk he'd just stolen. "Take the girl out of here. Her rescue takes priority, doesn't it? And she doesn't need to see this."

Mirio glanced from Izuku to Chisaki and back again before readjusting his hold on Eri and racing back down the tunnel.

Chisaki snarled and made to pursue them, only for Izuku to warp directly in his path. The Precept stopped in his tracks and glared at him. "Move."

"You're really not in a position to demand anything of me," Izuku purred. "Humor me, will you? Your grand plan was to use the blood of a child to establish an arsenal of biological weapons?"

"That's none of your business."

"Perhaps not," he replied cheerfully. "But if all you needed was her DNA, there were so many other ways to go about getting that without repeatedly killing and reviving her."

Chisaki rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I don't have time for this. You're just another bleeding heart."

"Call it a human flaw," Izuku chuckled. "I've always had a vendetta against sadistic bastards who find it acceptable to torture children. I was one of those children, after all. Would you like to know how I escaped from those people?"

Chisaki was about to retort that he didn't give a damn when he felt the atmosphere grow so thick he couldn't breathe. The temperature in the room dropped until he felt like his blood had turned to ice. His every cell screamed at him to run for his life. But he could not move.

Izuku's eyes gleamed with something dark as his lips curved up into a smile that was cruel and hungry. He stepped closer to Chisaki until the man could feel warm breath on his face—like a bear observing a rabbit and savoring the meal the come.

"I tore them limb from limb and left nothing of them to be found afterwards," the young man murmured softly, a trace of something utterly _giddy_ in the undertone of his voice. "Not long ago, I met another villain who joined the League for nothing but carnage. He tried to kill a five year-old child, so I stole his Quirk. He'd already been missing an eye—I took the other. Amongst other things."

Chisaki could not move. Even his mind was only capable of putting together bits and pieces of what Izuku was saying. He could steal Quirks, so did that mean—

"And now _you_," Izuku's hand rose and Chisaki's mind screamed at him to get away, but he was frozen in place with sheer terror. Fingers caressed the side of his face with the tenderness of a lover. "I'm going to enjoy this. Very, very much."

The hand fell to Chisaki's throat and grasped it, the pressure steadily increasing until he couldn't get any air into his lungs. He found himself able to move again out of desperation, scrabbling at Izuku's hand, but the strength of the boy's grasp was far more than he should've been capable of. Chisaki realized too late that there were muscle fibers emerging from Izuku's skin and wrapping around his arm, increasing the power of his grip drastically.

Izuku forced Chisaki to his knees and sneered down at him as the man frantically struggled to regain lost oxygen. "It's a shame you're so fond of that mask. It can't be easy to breathe with that on, can it?"

He was right. For the first time, the mask felt confining. Too tight. He couldn't get enough air. The mask had to go.

Chisaki reached behind his head to undo the straps keeping it in place, only to find another hand preventing him from doing so. Izuku smirked as the man struggled desperately to move his fingers away, but to no avail.

Izuku lightened the pressure on Chisaki's throat somewhat, allowing him to get just enough oxygen to breathe, but not enough to sustain him. It would draw the asphyxiation out, give him more time to relish Chisaki's suffering.

Well, not beyond reason. There were still heroes around, and he had little reason to think they'd leave him alone despite the girl's rescue.

He tightened his grip again to fully strangulate his victim.

Chisaki's face was turning white from the lack of oxygen. His struggle was starting to weaken.

Izuku chuckled. "Dear, oh dear, the _suspense_ is killing me."

Chisaki felt something change in Izuku's grip and he realized what it was with horror an instant later—the sensation of his own Quirk against his skin.

Izuku's hand vibrated intensely for a second, and then Chisaki's entire body exploded in a violent spray of blood.

He shook some droplets of red off his fingers and grimaced. Chisaki's Quirk was somewhat useful, but he'd probably shove it into a Noumu before long and then disintegrate it for good measure.

With a thought, he warped out of the underground space and made his way to the meeting place to see the League of Villains.

* * *

**A/N: Some of these one-shots will probably have multiple parts later on- this one and the chapter before it will certainly have extra chapters. In this one, Izuku obviously has All for One- more details on that later! **

**As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Planetarium (Star Wars AU)

_Chapter Three: Planetarium (Star Wars AU)_

It had been two months since Izuku had brought Eri to the Jedi Temple. After freeing her from the ruthless Dark-Sider, Overhaul in a vicious duel, he'd taken her from that horrible planet to the peaceful, jungle world of Yavin 4. It was the safest place for a young Force-Sensitive like her, especially after the trauma she'd endured.

She liked it here. It was quiet, and the people were kind to her.

"Eri?"

She blinked and looked up from the edge of her bed at Izuku, who had come to visit her in her new room. He was donning the typical Jedi robes, though unlike the average Jedi, he preferred black over the more common brown. Eri agreed; the darker color suited him better. It brought out the green of his eyes and only made his smile brighter by contrast.

Izuku was crouching in front of her. "Do you mind spending some time with a friend of mine? I have to go meet with Master Toshi before dinner."

Eri hesitated. She wasn't _against_ spending time with one of the other Jedi, but Izuku was definitely the one she was most comfortable with. Well, him and Mirio, but she felt more…connected to Izuku for whatever reason. Master Aizawa had told her and Izuku something about a Force Bond they'd created during the battle against Overhaul not long after the event. Not that she understood too much of it.

She was six, after all.

"I promise she's really nice," Izuku went on. "She promised to show you something really cool."

That made her perk up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if she had something interesting to keep her attention.

"Ok," she agreed.

Izuku flashed her a big smile and Eri felt some of his happiness through their Force Bond trickle over to her. His positivity had made recovering from the nightmare of captivity that much easier for Eri, even if it was still a work in progress.

"Mina? You can come in now."

"Okie!"

Eri watched curiously as a teenage girl who was probably Izuku's age or close to it walked into the room. Her pink skin gave her away as a Xenosian, and Eri found herself fascinated by the two, small horns atop her head of curly hair, as well as the glowing amber eyes against the backdrop of black sclera.

She wasn't expecting the other girl to pop in behind Mina, who briefly gave Eri pause.

The other alien walked into the room with her body in a half-crouch, her large feet and hands standing out. Though she could pass for human at first glance, Eri was pretty sure the girl was actually an Amphibimorph, especially when she made a little ribbit in greeting.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them. "Sorry for showing up unannounced. Mina said you needed someone to watch Eri and I volunteered to spend some time with her, too."

"I appreciate it, Tsuyu," Izuku replied gratefully. He glanced back to the small child. "Eri, this is Mina and Tsuyu. They're Padawans like me. I know it's more than we were expecting, but are you okay spending some time with them until I get back?"

Eri considered the two girls, both of whom were offering her kind smiles, before nodding. "That's ok."

"Great," Izuku seemed relieved, though he hid it well. He looked back to his fellow Padawans and made to leave the room. "I'll come find you guys before it's time for dinner."

"No need, Izuku; we'll find you," Tsuyu told him. "We'll bring Eri to Master Toshinori's quarters when we're done."

"Thank you," he replied before glancing at Eri with one last smile. "Have fun!"

As soon as he was gone and the door had slid shut, Tsuyu pulled out a small, metallic sphere from the inside of her robes and held it up. "Mina, can you get the lights?"

Mina nodded and turned the lights down. Eri was briefly anxious, but then Mina walked over and sat beside her, though she kept her distance enough so the girl wasn't too uncomfortable. "It's okay. This is really cool, I promise."

Tsuyu closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate and Eri watched in wonder as the Amphibimorph channeled the Force to make the sphere levitate in the air. A moment later, the sphere flashed—and a wondrous painting of stars blinked into existence and slowly began to swirl around them.

"Whoa…" Eri's mouth fell open in awe.

Mina grinned at the sight. "Neat, right? It's a Planetarium Orb. It lets us check out all the planets in the galaxy—or most of them, anyways."

There were more stars than Eri could count, even as she took them all in with wide eyes. Tsuyu walked over to a star just to the right of Eri's bed and poked at one of the planets orbiting it. "This is where we are right now. See?"

Eri watched in fascination as the bright green planet Tsuyu touched swelled up in size, big enough to hold between her hands. She couldn't see too many surface details, but she recognized some of the massive ruins and buildings that were visible as tiny structures even from space.

Mina suddenly nudged Eri with her elbow gently to regain the girl's attention. "Wanna see what planet I came from?"

As soon as Eri nodded eagerly, Mina hopped up off the bed and looked around. "Let's see, Kamino is over there, soooo…aha!"

She plucked a vibrant, purple moon from the orbit of a massive pink gas giant and enlarged it before carrying the hologram over to Eri. "Here we go! Home sweet home!"

Eri observed the planet with interest, noting the fascinating bright pink hue of what appeared to be small forests and immense plains, the latter of which were covered in storm systems of vibrant black lightning. There was a single, huge ocean of deep purple water, which surrounded the lone supercontinent.

"This is my home world, Sakura 2," Mina explained. "Pretty cool, huh? You have no idea how surprised I was when I left for the first time and found out how much of the universe is green instead of pink!"

Eri's lips twitched up into a smile at that. "It's pretty."

"I think so too," Mina winked.

Tsuyu let the Yavin 4 projection shrink back to normal size. "Would you like to see my home world next?"

"Yes, please!" Eri exclaimed.

Tsuyu smiled at her and walked a short distance away, giving them no sign that she was struggling to utilize the Force at all. Izuku had mentioned to Eri once when he was talking about his friends that Tsuyu was quite strong with the Force, which helped make her incredibly skilled with a lightsaber.

"My home world is close to the jungle planet, Dagobah," Tsuyu explained slowly as she plucked a beautiful green-blue world from the side of a star before offering it to Eri. "This is it—Froakine. It's basically one big swamp. My race evolved to take advantage of that."

"That's a lot of water," Eri remarked as she studied the swamp world.

Tsuyu chuckled. "Yeah. I'm a good swimmer, though."

Mina tapped her chin in thought. "What other planets should we show you, Eri? Any ideas?"

The girl tilted her head for a moment before answering. "What planet did Izuku come from?"

Mina blinked and exchanged a glance with Tsuyu, who shrugged as she let Froakine shrink to normal size. It was Tsuyu who answered in the end. "Izuku doesn't have a home world. He and his mother planet-hopped for a while to make ends meet, or so he told me. I'm not sure if even _he_ knows where he was born."

Eri frowned. "Can I ask him?"

"Sure," Mina bobbed her head. "But let's wait until dinner for that. In the meantime…which world would you like to see next?"

"Hmm," she hummed, standing up from the edge of her bed to look around the uncountable stars. Eri followed her feelings of curiosity to a small speck of brown located near twin stars. She plucked it out of the air and held it out to Mina. "What's this one?"

Mina enlarged the planet and helped Eri hold it between her hands, smiling at the desert world. "It's called Tatooine. There are some pretty crazy stories about the place. Want to hear one?"

"Please!" Eri exclaimed. She loved stories.

Mina's eyes glimmered with amusement. "Alrighty, then. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"

* * *

**A/N: Idk why, I'm in a Star Wars mood. I might continue this AU in later chapters, lol. Let me know your thoughts! Would you like to see more of this AU? What other AUs would you like to see? **


	4. Dark Angel II (Villain Izuku AU)

_Chapter Four: Dark Angel II (Villain Izuku AU)_

Izuku whistled slightly as Endeavor and Hawks tag-teamed against the High-End Noumu Dabi had set loose on them. He had to admit, the Doctor had created quite a nasty piece of work. This monster was even more powerful that the beast they had tried to set loose on USJ until All Might stepped in.

Well, that or Endeavor and Hawks combined were weaker than All Might. Probably the latter.

"They're making a helluva mess," Dabi scoffed from beside him. They were watching from the cover of a huge billboard on a rooftop, surveying the carnage as it unfolded. Granted, Hawks was doing an excellent job keeping the people safe, so no civilians had actually been hurt yet.

This was as much a test of Hawks' worth as it was an opportunity for Dabi and Izuku to see how Endeavor was operating following his recent ascension to the number one position in the hero rankings. He was a poor successor to All Might, but he was the best the heroes had.

For now.

"I've seen worse," Izuku shrugged lazily, kicking his feet back and forth over the edge of the building. "At least this'll keep the heroes more focused on defending themselves instead of out investigating the area where Tomura and Gigantomachia are duking it out."

Dabi snorted. "Like they were investigating that in the first place."

"True—oh, is he dead already?"

Izuku cocked his head to one side as he watched Endeavor more or less completely incinerate the Noumu in an impressive aerial conflagration. It was about time. He was starting to wonder if the current number one hero would actually _die_ from the living weapon.

Dabi only looked mildly disappointed, he thought with some amusement.

"Ah, well," Izuku slowly got back up and scanned the devastation. "We should probably retrieve what's left of the Noumu. _If_ there's anything left."

"And if there isn't?" Dabi asked.

Izuku's lips curved up into a nasty smirk. "I can think of something to _really_ mess with the heroes."

The other villain's eyes widened in realization. "Can you actually…?"

"He's so weak right now it'd be a formality to call it stealing," Izuku snickered, grabbing Dabi's arm and warping them down to the scene of the fight.

Endeavor and Hawks were together, the former barely able to stand after the thrashing he'd taken. As soon as they arrived, Dabi unleashed a surge of blue fire that entrapped both of the Pro Heroes in a deadly ring. Both of them froze and looked up at the villains in alarm.

"Well, hey there, Mr. Number One," Dabi sneered. "You look like shit."

Endeavor's face, which was twisted in pain, turned to rage. "League of Villains…so this was your doing?!"

"There aren't too many other organizations out there capable of this level of destruction, Endeavor," Izuku commented lightly, a smirk on his face.

Endeavor and Hawks both regarded him with wariness. Izuku knew why—he'd yet to make a pubic appearance and he was basically a completely unknown factor. Sure, Nighteye and Lemillion had seen him when he'd arrived to destroy Chisaki, but that had been it.

Though he wasn't yet ready to display his full strength alongside the League of Villains just yet, he saw no problem with making a statement now. Just the knowledge of what he could do would shake the entire country to its very core.

Hawks took up a defensive position between the villains and the weakened Endeavor, but it was a futile gesture. Izuku had already analyzed a not-insignificant amount of data on the man—he knew full well that Hawks, for all his prowess, was not a combat specialist. He couldn't fight either of the villains alone and hope to win, let alone both at once.

"What's your business here?" Hawks demanded, eyes flashing briefly to Dabi and then back to Izuku.

"I just came to get my pound of flesh," Izuku pouted playfully. "You didn't even leave me the ashes of my Noumu. Since you took a toy that belonged to me, I'll take a toy that belongs to you."

Izuku lifted his hand and Hawks tensed, ready to grab Endeavor and fly as fast as he could with what little feathers he had left, but he froze when the villain made a grabbing motion and yanked the air towards himself. A surge of energy suddenly fled Endeavor's body—

The flames covering Endeavor ceased to exist as the energy buried itself into Izuku's body. Hellflame's former master's eyes widened first in shock, then in horror as he glared at Izuku. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I took the only thing you considered precious to you," Izuku sneered. He held one hand up and Hellflame flared to life. Endeavor's eyes bulged and Hawks was frozen in shock. "I was tempted to take Shoto's Quirk instead, but honestly the kid hasn't really done anything to warrant that. You on the other hand…heh, I've got a whole _list_ of reasons to take this from you. You're even less useful than All Might now, Endeavor. Even in retirement, you're _still_ _second_ to him."

"Return it to…me…" Endeavor began, only for his eyes to roll into the back of his head and collapse on the ground.

Dabi snorted. "At least he was awake long enough to feel it happen. Maybe I should kill him."

"Nah," Izuku shook his head. "I can sense another hero coming in fast. It's probably Miruko—she patrols this area pretty frequently. I'm not really itching for a fight right now, either. I'd say let's go ahead and call it a day."

"Copy that," Dabi cut off his flames and Izuku switched Hellflame off before the latter warped both villains out of the area.

* * *

Later that day, Izuku decided it was about time he paid a visit to the mortal enemy of his father. Well, _formerly_ mortal enemy. Still mortal, no longer an enemy. Not really.

U.A's security was tighter than any place barring Tartarus, but Izuku had acquired a myriad of stealth Quirks that, when used in the right combination, allowed him to warp into U.A's grounds undetected—so long as he was alone. And he was alone for this. He felt it was necessary to do this on his own.

Toshinori Yagi visibly tensed as Izuku stepped through a door in space and emerged into the man's office. It was clear he'd been having a stressful day, what with Endeavor hospitalized and a good chunk of a city destroyed.

"Sorry for intruding," Izuku murmured as he closed the door in space behind him. A quick glance confirmed the physical office door was closed as well. Good. The less interruptions he had, the better.

"You were on the scene with Dabi after Endeavor's battle today," Toshinori said calmly. Izuku had to admit, he admired the man's nerves of steel. Even knowing that he was helpless in the face of Izuku's power, he gave off no fear.

"I was," Izuku replied simply. He didn't sit in the chair across from Toshinori and just shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"And now you're here. For me?"

"I'm not here to hurt you or take you anywhere," the young man told Toshinori. He could tell the former Pro didn't believe him, but that was fine. "I'm not interested in punishment or revenge. I just came to chat."

"About what? How did you even get in here without security being alerted?"

"With no small amount of difficulty and several stealth Quirks I picked up from thieves," Izuku remarked with a slightly chuckle.

Toshinori inhaled sharply. "Then…you really are his—"

"I'm not my father," Izuku cut him off, though not unkindly. "My actions—my decisions—are not his. If I gave you a list of the people I take Quirks from, you'll see pretty quickly that they were doing more harm than good, anyways."

"Vigilantism is still illegal," Toshinori pointed out. "And stealing Endeavor's Quirk was—"

"If you tell me it was wrong to take the Quirk from a man who subjected his wife to psychological torment for the sake of a…_eugenics experiment,_ and then beat and isolated the children that resulted from that experiment—sometimes nearly to death—, then forgive me All Might, but I will _laugh_ at you."

Izuku wasn't surprised when the man across the desk visibly blanched. The blood drained from his face faster than what should have been healthy, but then this man hadn't been truly healthy for years now. _"What?"_

"Endeavor was very good at hiding his actions from the public, but I have an inside source who knows all too well what his father has done," Izuku told Toshinori gravely. "Shoto became his…_replacement_ when he was born."

"Dabi," Toshinori breathed. "The scars—"

"Ask Endeavor."

If anything, that made the former Pro pale even more. Izuku was starting to actually become concerned that Toshinori might pass out, but the man took a few deep—if shaky—breaths and managed to recover himself.

"Okay…" Toshinori swallowed. "Okay. Suppose I believe this. Suppose I believe that your information is indeed credible—and I'm not saying it isn't—and that you truly think you're doing all this in your own efforts to bring about justice. That still doesn't make it legal, or even right. You've aligned yourself with the League of Villains, why didn't you—no, that's a stupid question."

"I'm glad we're both on the same page," Izuku said dryly when Toshinori cut himself off. The man was smart—of _course_ he was smart. You couldn't become the Symbol of Peace by being a muscle brain. They both knew how stupid it would be to ask why Izuku hadn't instead tried to become a hero rather than a vigilante—a villain.

"What's your aim? Why join the League?"

Izuku considered the question for a few moments before he finally sighed. "Honestly? I've known the people in the League longer than anyone else, and admittedly I'm quite fond of a few of them. Some of them are damaged or broken, and I…I want to look out for them."

Toshinori squinted at him. "Are you really _his_ son?"

"This should hardly be surprising given Tenko Shimura's current occupation."

The man had the grace to wince. "Fair enough. But you have to admit that this move you've made against Endeavor will only serve to send society further into chaos."

"As opposed to the crushing realization that the figure they turned to when you stepped down was a family-beating monster? I think this is the lesser of those two evils," Izuku retorted. He shifted around the desk to look out the window, ignoring the way Toshinori's gaze followed his every move. It was almost nighttime, and he could see a few students running back to their dorms. "It's just as you say, though. I'm doing what I feel is right to people I think deserve what they get, even if they're horrible things. I did the same to Muscular and Kai Chisaki, and I don't regret it for a second."

"This is a dangerous path you've chosen, young man," Toshinori warned. A pause, then he spoke once more. "And a lonely one."

Izuku's face steadied itself into a determined expression. "I know. And maybe it will be a lonely path, one day. But for now…I have people that I want to keep _safe_. People that _need_ me. And I refuse to leave them to suffer when I can _help_ them."

Toshinori was silent for a time before he turned completely in his chair to face the nineteen year-old boy. "What's your name, kid?"

"Izuku," was the murmured answer. The young man turned in place to meet Toshinori face to face for a few seconds. His mouth quirked up into a soft smile. He clearly hadn't inherited his father's sharper features, Toshinori realized. "It was a pleasure to talk to you, Mr. Yagi. I hope we can talk like this again sometime."

"I do, too," and Toshinori was surprised to realize that he meant it. For all the boy had done…he wasn't evil. Not truly. His heart was in the right place, he was just…misguided probably wasn't the right word, but something like that. "Please avoid breaking into my office in the future, though."

The boy laughed then, and it was bright and so full of true amusement that Toshinori's lips rose into a smile. "I'll call you next time. Hope you don't mind telepathy."

Before Toshinori could formulate a response, the boy stepped into a hole in space and disappeared.

* * *

Izuku stepped out into the woods and heard a terribly loud crash as soon as he finished warping. He let out a sigh and squinted at the distant trees being utterly crushed by a hulking shape in the darkness which was no doubt Gigantomachia. Clearly the beast had gotten plenty of sleep and had deigned to assault his would-be master once again. Hopefully Tomura was still alive.

"Izuku!"

He turned to the voice and barely had a moment to blink when a blonde blur crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him in a vice-like hug. Izuku's body warmed even in the cooling air as he returned the embrace.

"Missed you," he breathed, burying his face in her shoulder.

"It hasn't been _that_ long," Himiko mumbled back as she carved the fingers of one hand into his curly hair.

"It is when I know you're fighting that damned monster out there all the time," he retorted, pulling back and holding her at arms' length to look her over. She had a few cuts and bruises, but to his relief, he spotted nothing serious in his brief scan.

"You worry too much," she smirked at him.

"Can you blame me?" He tilted his head towards the battle when a particularly loud bang rang through the trees.

She shrugged and stepped closer. "Point."

Izuku was closing his eyes before she even rose on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his. The tension drained from his body as he felt the warmth she gave off and the life he could feel pulsing from her as she hummed against his mouth.

He'd been helping her and it showed how much she'd recovered from her condition. Her mind had been fractured and broken by the consequences of an oppressive childhood and the utter rejection of her Quirk, of a part of her.

They were still putting the pieces back together, but if there was one thing both of them were sure of, it was that they had slowly, steadily grown to love each other over the years. Before she'd joined the League, even. Before they'd gone on the run together with Tomura and the others.

"Could you guys like, not make out in front of me?"

Spinner's annoyed question had Izuku smirking against Himiko's lips and she giggled as she pulled back enough to reply. "You could always get lost for a bit."

"I was here first; find your own camp!"

Izuku flashed a grin at his fellow villain and made sure to wrap his arms around Himiko a bit tighter. "That can be arranged."

He stepped back and pulled himself and Himiko through a spacetime portal, emerging on the other side in an alleyway somewhere in the city. Thankfully, it was currently unoccupied.

Himiko glanced around and smirked. "Well, this beats the woods."

"Yep," he mumbled before kissing her again. She laughed against his lips and only too happily reciprocated as he pushed her gently against the wall behind her.

All in all, it had been a pretty standard day for Izuku: Rob the number one hero of his Quirk, rat out his abusive tendencies to the mortal enemy of his imprisoned father, and finish the day by making out with his girlfriend.

This life wasn't easy, but it was _his_ life, and he would keep living it.

"Think you can break us into a hotel room?" Himiko breathed as she pulled away to kiss at his neck.

_That_ kind of motivation certainly didn't hurt, either, he thought with amusement, before he opened up another portal and carried her through it.

* * *

**A/N: Idk guys, I needed villain Izuku to do some crazy stuff tonight. **

**If you hadn't guessed already, this is part of the same Villain Izuku AU from chapter 2. I'll post more of that universe every now and again, as well as more from the Star Wars AU and probably a few others. I'm not taking requests for chapters, but if you have ideas for one shots and wish to share them, then by all means please do!**

**As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
